Visions of the past
by Wish Me Monsters
Summary: Takes place just after the trio's 4th year, though Cedric is not dead! Harry is having strange dreams about his parents, are they trying to tell him something about his relationship with Hermione? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever!**

-CHAPTER ONE-

_** Vision of a First Kiss**_

Harry had always said that trouble found him, so he was not surprised to find himself in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle of July. He looked around for any sign of life but was met only with the familiar sight of cold stone walls that told him he was in the underbelly of the school.

"Great" he muttered, the dungeons always reminded him of Snape, he didn't care if Dumbledore trusted him, the great big greasy bat had always made him want to turn an unnatural shade of green.

The smell of parchment and potions brought him out of his thoughts and he continued to gaze dreamily at the portraits that lined themselves prestigiously on the stone, snoring lightly and oblivious of the fifteen year old wizard who watched them fondly.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and his breath hitched in his throat as he edged closer into the stone. He watched eagerly as a red-headed girl strode sullenly around the corner, a messy haired Gryffindor in her wake, their Head Boy and Girl badges glistening softly in the candlelight.

In a sudden movement the witches legs crumpled beneath her, her face neared the hard floor but stopped only inches away. She was manhandled vertically by the strong arms that encircled her body. The two stared at each other intently.

"Careful there Evans" Harry shook his head, Evans? There was no way it could be -

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Harry's eyes bulged, Potter? These couldn't be his parents. He took in the sight before him almost laughing as he saw that the boys hair was just as stuck up and unruly as his own. The girl pushed hard against his chest attempting to break the passionate embrace he had initiated just moments before she had come to her senses. His grip tightened around her waist pulling her close to his toned body.

"Oh, come on Lily-flower" He saw the glare she was sending his way at the use of her nickname. He breathed deeply, closing his hazel eyes rhythmically.

"Evans, I just saved your life, the least you could do is thank me" He raised his eyebrows suggestively taking her hands in his, entwining their fingers as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Go out with me, Evans? You know you want to?" She scoffed and tore her hands away from his.

"Potter you are insufferable!, If I have to tell you one more bloody time that I don't want to go out with you I will personally hex you into oblivion!" Lily said her voice getting louder with each word as she prodded him fiercely in the chest.

"Evans, this would be so much easier for the both of us if you just gave in now" he said cockily tilting his head to the side an amused smirk playing about his lips. She stood open mouthed at the delusions of one James Potter.

"Potter, I have no intentions of ever going out with you! You're the most immature, big-headed, selfish, egotistical prat I have ever had the misfortune to meet! Why don't you just run back to your friends? God knows how they put up with you-"

She was stopped as a pair of lips collided with her own; she struggled before giving up and melting into his arms. "James" she whispered as he once again brought her face to meet his in euphoric bliss, their lips connecting, perfectly.

They broke apart as the red-headed beauty stared wide eyed at the place where Harry stood open mouthed at having watched his parents share such intimacy.

"Harry?" He blinked slowly, the scene before fading into darkness. He reached out his arm attempting to grasp whatever memories of his family he could.

"HARRY?"

"HARRY WAKE UP!"

Harry jolted upwards being brought out of his reverie by a shrill scream. He felt for his glasses on the bedside, putting them on he came face to face with a bushy headed witch who stared at him worriedly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked "What the bloody hell are you doin-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by a hard blow to the back of the head. He closed his eyes in faux pain, rubbing his head dramatically.

"Harry James Potter, how many times do I have to tell you not to curse?" berated Hermione though there was amusement dancing in her eyes; Harry blushed and shook his head having heard this lecture thousands of times over the last four years.

Hermione scoffed "Oh come on, get up! Mrs Weasley has breakfast ready" she rolled her eyes as Harry continued to rub his head.

She got off the bed and skipped out of the room oblivious to the be-speckled boy following her every movement. Harry sighed contently, taking a moment to prepare for the predictable chaos of a family breakfast at the Weasley's.

The kitchen had always been Harry's favourite part of the house, with its mismatched chairs and never ending table, not to mention the glorious food that Mrs Weasley had in constant supply. Harry grinned stupidly as he took in the familiar sight of his red-headed family. Though the kitchen wasn't as cramped as usual, what with Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Romania and Percy at the Ministry there was only one seat left. Harry eyed it wearily, knowing that any seat between Fred and George Weasley was bound to have been tampered with.

"Mrnin' 'Arry" Ron managed, his mouth almost exploding with scrambled eggs.

"Ronald," said Hermione in a dignified voice, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" Harry held in a chuckle as he watched Ron's face turn a colour that rivalled his hair.

"Oh, Harry dear there you are, well come on then sit down" Mrs Weasley said before turning back to the floating pan and filling a plate which she placed in front of Harry who sat hesitantly between Fred and George.

"Oh look at who has decided to grace us with his presence Gred" George said holding a hand to his heart.

"Why Forge, could it be?" cried Fred, a mock expression of surprise on his face "The great Harry Potter, Triwizard Champion? I don't believe it!" Ron and Hermione laughed as Harry blushed.

"Shut up" Harry mumbled glaring at the identical grins on their faces.

"Oh come now Harry, we're just teasing" said George, piling more eggs on to his plate.

"Yeah, Harry your part of the family!" Fred said reaching out for Harry's head and ruffling his hair.

"We even like you more than Ickle Ronniekins over there-" said George as he cocked his head in the direction Ron was sat, oblivious to the bashing he was getting from his older brothers. "-though that's not much of a compliment, we like Crabbe and Goyle more that we like Ronnie" he added slyly to Harry, who tried to stifle his laughter. The milk that he was currently drinking spurt out of his nose alerting the rest of the table to the milk covered Ginny who sat opposite the coughing Gryffindor.

"Ewwww, Harry!" she cried as she hurried quickly up the stairs and out of the sight of the twins who were laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs in mirth.

"Boys! What have I told you about being nice to your sister?" said Mrs Weasley

"Sorry Mum" chorused Fred and George not bothering to hide their sniggering.

Conversation stopped as a large barn owl flew elegantly through the window, six Hogwarts sealed letters tied to his foot. Both Harry and Ron covered their ears and waited for the shill scream that they anticipated from Hermione.

"Hogwarts letters! I completely forgot!" she shrieked, untying the ribbon of her own letter. The rest of the table looked on as she read it's content under her breath a grin slyly growing on her face as she sat down and filled her glass with orange juice sipping it slowly.

"Well..." started Harry

"What did it say Hermione?" interrupted Ron. She lifted her head from the paper she was reading and looked at him under thick lashes.

"Oh nothing really, new school year, book list-" she drawled in an uninterested manner "-andI'mthenewGryffindorprefect" she rushed blushing profusely at the knowledge of her achievements.

Harry and Ron sped towards her, engulfing her in a hug. Harry lifted her effortlessly, spinning her around excitedly as the twins skipped around them singing "_Hermy is a prefect, Hermy is a prefect_"

Harry dropped Hermione heavily in front of him allowing Mrs Weasley to take the slightly dizzy girl into her arms cooing over her 'adopted daughter'.

"Ohh Hermione, I'm so proud of you! We'll have to have a celebration dinner tonight! The whole family!" Mrs Weasley said before turning abruptly and breathing her to-do-list under her breath as she left the kitchen. The rest of the Weasley's followed soon after, muttering something about "de-gnoming the bloody garden" leaving Harry and Hermione to sit in a comfortable silence.

"Erm, Hermione..." Harry said awkwardly his eyes searching the floor, "Do you think it would be ok if Sirius came tonight? You know to celebrate with us?" he lifted his head and stared into her deep brown eyes pleadingly.

"Ohh Harry" Hermione said enveloping him in a tight hug. "I would love it if Sirius came!"

He pulled away from her, his eyes twinkling madly a huge grin plastered on his face, "Thanks 'Mione" he kissed her forehead softly before turning round and skipping from the room. Hermione smiled and shook her head happily; glad that she could give her best friend something to look forward to.

The day was somewhat uneventful, the amusement of watching Fred and George take it in turns to hex gnomes into tutu's quickly wore off, leaving the six teenagers free to lounge about the orchard.

The boy's had opted for a more exciting afternoon, despite the girls protests, forcing them to play hours of exploding snap. Harry had lost the last 25 games, his competitiveness causing the girls to giggle at his determination.

"What's that Harry? Two Jacks?" said a gravelly voice behind him, Harry turned quickly and the game he had undoubtedly been losing was forgotten.

"SIRIUS!" Harry exclaimed throwing himself into his godfather's arms

"Harry!" Sirius said breaking free of his grasp and trying to flatten the stubborn tufts of Harry's hair, laughing deeply as it just made them worse.

"How long have you been here?" said Harry accusingly, raising his eyebrows as he dragged Sirius down beside him. "Long enough to know that you didn't inherit your dad's flair for card games" he retorted, chuckling as he saw Harry's pout. "Hey Prongslet, cheer up! Padfoot's here!"

The night had continued on, spirits high as the group talked about the upcoming school year. Harry sat awkwardly away from the others contemplating how to confront Sirius. He shifted nervously as his godfather sat quietly beside him.

"Erm... Sirius?" Harry said quietly, Sirius' head shot up as he eyed him questioningly "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about my parents..." He waited for Sirius to say something but was met only with silence. Harry looked into his godfather's eyes and saw that the mischievous twinkle they once held had been replaced by sadness. He knew it was killing Sirius to talk about his best friends, as he still blamed himself for their deaths, no matter how much Harry had protested this idea, but he needed to know the truth. "Did my parents- Did they like each other?" he breathed a little deeper almost dreading the answer.

Sirius stared to laugh loudly, tears falling desperately down his reddening cheeks; one look at Harry's face told him that he was serious. He sobered up instantly confused at what Harry was thinking.

"Of course they liked each other, they got married and had you didn't they?" he stated in a matter of fact voice, figuring that that would be a good enough answer for the teenager.

Harry sighed exasperatingly putting his face heavily in his hands, "I meant at school- Did they like each other at school?" her raised his eyes to look at the face of his godfather.

"Well yeah they were pretty much inseparable in seventh year, wasn't much fun sharing Prongsy with Lily-Flower! Always wanting to go to the library that one and the library is no place for a prankster let me tell you! But there was no reasoning with him! I told him, I said 'James it's either me or the library!?' and do you know what he said?" he looked expectantly down at Harry; he saw the knowing glance his godson was sending him and sighed heavily. "You meant before that didn't you?"

Harry nodded sullenly, his hands unable to keep still as they played with the bottom of his oversized t-shirt.

"Listen Harry..." he started somewhat awkwardly, "James and Lily, let's just say they didn't see eye to eye" Harry's brow furrowed "Sirius" he warned fiercely.

Sirius held up his hands defensively "Fine, Fine..."

"Tell me what they were like, tell me about Hogwarts" Harry said crossing his legs and leaning back against the hard oak tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Harry Potter, no matter how many times it appears on my Christmas list.**

_**Last time**_

"_**Tell me what they were like, tell me about Hogwarts" Harry said crossing his legs and leaning back against the hard oak tree. **_

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

"Well Harry" Sirius started "I guess it all started on the Hogwarts express. You see..."

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1971 - Kings Cross Station, London.**_

_Sirius walked sullenly down the platform, his battered leather trunk following him blindly. He peered at the large golden clock that towered over the muggle station, 10:56. He sighed in relief before running through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The muggle world had always excited him; it was because of this that his parents had not accompanied him to the station. _

_He blinked unbelievably as he eyed the scarlet steam engine in front of him. This was to be his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He closed his eyes as he remembered the look on his mothers face when he told her he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He chucked mirthfully at the memory, he had never seen her face turn that colour of purple before. _

_He was brought from his thoughts at the sound of the whistle and he forcefully launched himself at the nearest door as the scarlet engine lurched forwards, steam flowing graciously in its wake._

_He shuffled forwards, the crowd of people before him scrambling to find their friends. He eyed the window of a curtained compartment a few feet away, silently making it his goal._

_With much effort on his part and a few elbows to the ribs he reached the door. The eleven year old breathed heavily at making it through the huge group of people, not noticing the messy raven haired boy that watched him amusedly as he stored his trunk overhead and slumped ungracefully down onto the seat. _

"_Hi, I'm James, James Potter" the boy said running a hand through his already messy hair. _

"_Sirius" the other boy replied. James took his hand in welcome, a silent struggle emerged as Sirius attempted to meet James' enthusiastic shake with equal vigour before breaking apart, each of them laughing at the immaturity of their new friend. _

"_So what house do you want to be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself, brave and daring that's me!" James said sticking his chest out pompously as Sirius poked the air out of him, causing James to choke, much to the amusement of the boy opposite him."What about you?" James questioned after collecting himself._

"_Gryffindor, Mother wasn't too happy when I told her though, the entire family have been in Slytherin, rotten lot if you ask me, in love with the dark arts the lot of them!" he said seething, eyeing James' reaction to his proclamation. _

"_Ey, we can't choose our family mate! I'd wonder if I was adopted if I didn't look so much like dad, my mother's a bloody nutcase, she cried for almost 30 minutes before I left the house this morning, 30 MINUITES! You'd think I'd never be coming back!" James said, though love was dancing in his eyes as he recalled his mother's antics._

"_Your right, absolute nutcase" Sirius said a straight expression on his face before the two boys broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Neither of them noticed the red-headed girl that stood watching at the opening of their compartment nor the hook-nosed boy that hovered protectively behind her. _

_The boys sobered as they heard the clearing of a throat. The girl steeped forwards into the compartment and smiled hesitantly towards the two boys. _

"_I'm Lily Evans" she said "And this is Severus Snape" she continued, pointing to the boy. _

_Sirius winked mischievously at James before jumping dramatically into the middle of the compartment. "Welcome Lily-Flower, to the compartment of Sirius and James" he said waving his arms in the general direction of where James was sitting, before he heard the unforgiving sound of something unknown snapping heartedly. He turned suddenly sniggering at the sight of James, the glasses he was once wearing parted in his hands. _

_Lily edged forwards careful to watch Sirius' arms in case they stated flailing again. She stood opposite James her wand extended before her. She cleared her throat once again. "Reparo" she said, the two glasses pieces automatically fusing themselves together. _

_James looked at her in wonder, his unblinking eyes showing nothing but admiration for the young witch that stood in front of him. _

**August 12****th**** 1994- The Burrow**

"I think that was the exact moment James fell in love with Lily" Sirius said a reminiscent grin etched on his boyish face. "Not that she reciprocated of course, she thought that we were 'immature and irresponsible' if I remember correctly" he said his grin widening. "Though I don't think her 'hatred' for him started until the first time he asked her out"

Harry leaned forward expectantly "Why? What did he do?" he questioned eager to learn more about the lives of his parents.

"Well..."

....................................................................................................................................................................

**I know this is somewhat shorter than the previous chapter but I really just wanted to get their first meeting out of the way. I hope you liked it, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the Hogwarts clan!**

_**Last time**_

_**Harry leaned forward expectantly "Why? What did he do?" he questioned eager to learn more about the lives of his parents. **_

"_**Well..."**_

_**....................................................................................................................................................................**_

"Wait" Harry said cutting Sirius off, "She fixed his glasses?" he whispered to himself.

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't my fault they broke in the first place, the bloody idiot should have told me he was behind me..." Sirius said before noticing the calculating look on his godson's face. "Harry? What is it?"

Harry broke out of his reverie a small smile threatening to take over his face. "Nothing Sirius" he noticed the disbelieving face of his godfather before quickly adding "It's just that...That's how we met Hermione. Ron was trying out a spell, twit should have realised that any spell George gave him wouldn't work." He said with a fond grin. "Anyway, Hermione was helping Neville look for Trevor" he noticed the confused look Sirius gave him before adding "His toad," Sirius nodded in his understanding. "She saw that Ron was doing magic, wanted to have a look" he grin widened.

"Poor boy" Sirius interrupted "Having to face Hermione on his first day" he said, though the fatherly love he had for the young girl could be seen in the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, not unlike that of Dumbledore's.

"She came in, told him that the spell was stupid, before pointing her wand on me. I didn't have a clue what she was going to do, bloody witch could have warned me" he said fondly. "She fixed my glasses" he said taking them off and turning them over in his hands, his eyes glazed as if remembering the incident.

"You love her don't you?" said Sirius a huge grin threatening to take over his face.

Harry's mouth opened in disbelief, wanting nothing more than to prove his godfather wrong. He opened and shut his mouth, looking more like a fish with every thought that went unspoken. He shut it at once, wanting to save himself from adding to the list of reasons Sirius had for teasing him.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed "Your dad was exactly the same, though James didn't try to keep it a secret, proclaimed it at least 3 times in the great hall if I remember correctly. Maybe you should take a leaf out of his book" he eyed Harry amusedly.

"I don't – well what I mean to say is that I never ..." Harry breathed heavily admitting defeat. "Do you think she knows?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled mirthfully, "Harry, as smart as Hermione is...she has no idea"

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

**I know it's a lot shorter than previous chapters but please forgive me! At least I updated finally. I'll try to update again this week seeing as I'm on my half term holiday from college but that's only if you're lucky! Please review! If anyone has any suggestions about where the story can go please email me because I'm stumped kind of just playing it by how I'm feeling on the day! Thanks a bundle. Missus Marauder x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever!**

_**Last time**_

"_**I don't – well what I mean to say is that I never ..." Harry breathed heavily admitting defeat. "Do you think she knows?" he asked.**_

_**Sirius chuckled mirthfully, "Harry, as smart as Hermione is...she has no idea"**_

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

_**[Hermione's Point of View]**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do. Harry has been my best friend ever since we were eleven, if he ever found out how I really feel about him it would ruin our friendship forever. I don't think I could bear that. I don't think he'll ever see me as anything other than his bookworm best friend with more bush on her head than in the forbidden forest. But I can't help but wonder if he notices me. It scares me that I've never felt this way before. I can't tell anyone else though I suppose that's the consequence of being best friends with A. someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon aka Ronald Bilius Weasley and B. Someone I'm completely, desperately, hopelessly, head over heels in love with...yes that's right I, Hermione Granger, am completely and absolutely 100% in love with Harry James Potter, boy-who-lived, chosen one, whatever you want to call him. I just hope he never finds out._

_Yours, because no one else will ever want me,_

_Hermione x_

Tears angrily tracked themselves down her reddened cheeks as she closed her diary with as much force as she could muster. She wiped them from her face ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. _Maybe I should just tell him _she thought. She mentally berated herself for thinking of such ridiculous things. _He'll never like me; I'll just have to get over it._ She stopped arguing with herself as she noticed the snowy owl that perched itself majestically on the book covered desk within the youngest Weasley's room. Hermione approached Hedwig quickly longing to pet the bird that reminded her of her raven haired love.

She heard footsteps approaching the closed door and hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with the many questions that the Weasley matriarch would fire at her when she evaluated the young girls' appearance.

She closed her eyes hoping to delay the expected disturbance in her sulking. She heard three hard and confident knocks at the door before it opened to reveal...

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

**That was a quick update...for me anyway! Ohh cliff-hanger! Well sort of it's not that exciting! I know it's short again but I just wanted to get Hermione's thoughts across! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other of the characters or ideas that may appear in this story much to my disappointment.**

**I know I haven't written for a long time and I'm extremely sorry it's been kind of hectic lately what with coursework and revising for my exams, though don't let that put you off, I am determined to finish this story. So as consolation for not writing earlier I have quite a lengthy chapter for you. I hope you like it. Please review. **

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

_**Last time **_

_**She closed her eyes hoping to delay the expected disturbance in her sulking. She heard three hard and confident knocks at the door before it opened to reveal...**_

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

"Remus" gasped Hermione, "What are you doing here?" She looked casually around the room, scolding herself internally for letting Ginny's room become an outlet on her self-pitying, she took in the own feathers and strewn clothes and wondered what her favourite professor would think of her unnatural environment.

"Hello to you too Hermione" Remus said, his eyes full of mirth as he took in her flustered appearance. Her cheeks burned as she met his gaze, her feet shuffling against the hardwood floor as she gathered the offending items from the ground.

"Sorry Remus, How are you?" She asked stuffing some jeans into a chest of drawers.

"Fine....Are you ok? You look a little shook up" he walked towards her, concern etched on his pale face.

She nodded numbly, her golden curls bobbing incessantly; she looked at him with her wide brown eyes, realisation dawning on her ivory features.

"Remus...Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything Hermione...What is it?" he asked sitting on the edge of the nearest bed.

"Well...I have this friend who likes one of her friends but she's worried that if she tells him how she feels, he won't feel the same and then he won't want to be her friend anymore-"

"Well-"Remus started, though his attempt was thwarted.

"-It's just that he's so brave and honourable and he's a perfect gentleman really, and he's got these big beautiful eyes, and that hair...I just want to run my fingers through it, he's just so modest, he's absolutely perfect and he doesn't even know. I love him so much it hurts and he just see's me as his bushy haired friend." Hermione paused for a breath, her eyes widened at what she had just revealed, to her Professor no less!

Remus chuckled lightly as he reclined slightly his weight resting the several stuffed toys that belonged at the bed end. Hermione sat beside him lowering her red face into her hands. Remus wrapped his arm tightly around the mortified girl, comforting her awkwardly.

"Hermione, am I right to assume that the friend is you? He asked softly. She nodded again, her face never leaving the protection of her hands.

"Am I also correct in saying the other friend is Harry?" He continued softly looking at his favourite student in understanding. She nodded again allowing her eyes to meet his as she began to open up.

"Now listen here, Hermione Granger" he began "You are one of the most confident and beautiful people I have ever met, inside and out. Harry would be lucky to have you, and I won't have you believing anything less" he said determinedly.

Hermione looked up and searched his face for any motion of a lie, he winked cheekily and grinned as he saw her suspicious looks and she couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her. Remus pulled her into a bear like hug, tickling her sides sneakily only to earn another set of giggles from the young witch.

"Re- Rem- Remusss...S-Stop it!" she squealed flinging her arms wildly. He joined in her laughter before relenting. He drew away and looked at her with resolve as they both calmed down. He took her small hands in his and smiled wolfishly.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically, eager to forget about their earlier conversation.

"Ok, well...I don't know how much Harry has told you about his parents but Lily and James had always had a weird sort of relationship, even before she admitted that she liked him, though one day sticks in my mind particularly...It was our fifth year..."

_**January 3**__**rd**__** 1976 – Hogwarts**_

_The halls of Hogwarts were once again filled with the sound of boisterous teens, the Christmas holidays had passed and the castle was as full as ever. Residue of holiday celebrations were still littered throughout the corridors, accompanied by the shrill sounds of the few suits of armour which continued to butcher Christmas carols._

_The marauders had stayed at Hogwarts that Christmas to keep their wolfish friend company over the full moon. They sat at their usual places along the Gryffindor bench, heads close together as they schemed for their next prank._

"_Seriously James, I don't think that will work, they will know it was us!" Remus said worriedly. _

"_Of course they won't, what makes you say that?" James said confidently._

"_Oh...no reason, just that floating Snape above the lake with only his underwear reading 'the marauders rock' might just lead back to us" he said sarcastically raising a challenging eyebrow to his messy haired friend._

"_He's right Prongs, though it is an extremely good plan, Snivillus would just tell Slughorn anyway and I don't fancy having detention the first week back." Said Sirius as his friends stared wide eyed at his proclamation. _

"_Hey why don't we come up with a plan for James to get Lily?" the watery eyed peter said, before shovelling eggs into his mouth. _

"_Ahh there is no need for such schemes young Wormtail, for I have a plan!" said James_

"_Really?" asked Sirius, at James' nod he added "Well here's your chance, she's headed our way"_

_James' head spun wildly in the direction of the entrance, as the red headed girl floated gracefully to her seat just metres away from the four mischievous boys. _

"_Good luck mate" whispered Remus as James shook his head from the daze in which he had just escaped._

_James stood shakily, running a nervous hand through his untameable hair, he strode purposefully towards Lily. He took the seat opposite her and waited for her to notice him. He coughed slightly and she looked up. _

"_Good morning Lily" said James softly. _

"_James" she answered with a dignified nod. _

"_Did you have a good Christmas?" he pressed, wishing the conversation didn't have to be so forced. _

"_Yes thank you" she said returning to look at the 'Daily Prophet' in front of her. _

_He shared a helpless glance with the marauders, desperation etched on his face. Sirius mouthed the words 'Go for it' and stuck his two thumbs in the air._

"_Erm....Lily will you go out with me?" he asked, cringing slightly at how fast he stuttered his question out. _

"_No" she answered simply returning to her newspaper one again._

"_But why?" he realised he was wining but it didn't matter now._

"_Because you're pig-headed, arrogant and irritating"_

"_Isn't that what you love about me? My confident air and my determination, you know I won't leave until you say yes, your just prolonging the moment. I've figured you out Lily-Flower" he said cockily._

_Lily scoffed loudly before picking up the bowl of cereal in front of her and emptying the contents over the hazel eyed marauder. "I will NEVER go out with you James Potter!" she screamed before storming out of the great hall, leaving a broken hearted teen in her wake. _

**August 12****th**** 1994 – The Burrow**

"He got the girl in the end though" said Remus with a chuckle, the fondness of his old friends lighting up his tired face. Hermione smiled, it was rare to see Remus so carefree.

"Lily was right though wasn't she, he did seem extremely arrogant-"stated Hermione.

"Dinner" shouted Mrs Weasley

"Come on" said Remus "We will talk later"

The two of them left the room and made their way to the kitchen, neither of them noticing the diary that still lay on her bed.

_**I just want to say that I know Remus and Hermione seem close but their relationship is completely platonic, he sees her as the daughter he never had. Please review. :D**_


	6. Authors Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I promised to continue this story but I haven't had any mind altering ideas for new chapter or where the story may go for a while, so I'm going to call it a day on 'Visions for the past'. I do hope that one of you will chose to continue this fan fiction so if you are interested please do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you for being such a wonderful audience for my rambles. I may write more stories in the future and would appreciate any ideas and such from you. Again I am sorry for not finishing this story. **

**Yours **

**Wish me Monsters (previously Mrs Marauder) **

**x**


End file.
